By the Way
by ashestoashesanddusttodust
Summary: A drabble series for the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Duh!  
**

**A Word**: Tumblr request for Stiles knowing Derek as long as Scott and being all very unsurprised at the wolfy reveal because it explains _so_ much. Seriously. So damn much.

* * *

.

"Stiles, I'm," Derek's face couldn't get more heavy if it turned into a black hole and sucked all the emotion from everyone in a ten mile radius into it. Which, granted, was his usual expression when he was all conflicted about something ridiculous and didn't want to let Stiles in on it, but it looked funny with the fangs and abrupt loss of his epic eyebrows. "I'm a werewolf."

"Huh," Stiles blinked and really didn't feel any surprise whatsoever. He suddenly knew exactly how all those cartoon characters felt like when the little lightbulb went off over their heads. A little click that _had_ to be audible to everyone else as every single memory he had shifted just slightly to the left and took on entirely new meanings that made _so much sense_ now. "Dude, is that why you're all up in my neck all the time?"

"What!?" Scott looked up from his feet for the first time since Stiles had sat him down for this intervention which was a good thing, because Stiles had been pretty sure they'd lost him to shock over his own wolfy condition before Derek pulled his not so surprising reveal out. "That's- Stiles, werewolves! He's, _we're_ werewolves and you're focused on why Derek's sniffing your neck?"

"What? It's a valid question!" Stiles flung his hands out, spreading his fingers wide as he looked between his two best friends who were looking at him with almost identical expressions of disbelief. Which, ha, proved more than anything else that they didn't really hate each other as much as they liked to claim. "I think I deserve to know what the fixation on eau de Stilinski is, because the 'I like your shampoo' excuse stopped being a valid one about five years ago."

"I-" Derek looked highly uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation. His face melted back to fully human and Stiles watched the change in absolute fascination and had to bite his lip to keep from asking him to do it again. A few dozen more times. Because watching his eyebrows reappear was like _magic_.

"_Dude_," Scott ran his fingers through his hair, nose screwed up in his classic do-not-want face, "We've gone over this before. You know and I know and _everyone_ in the world knows it's because he wants to suck face with you! Can we drop this and go back to the real problem? Like how do I not be a werewolf anymore?"

Derek made an interesting noise. Something that Stiles would describe as a kicked puppy crossed with a mind breaking, but Stiles ignored it in favor of Scott's distress. He could deal with the epic denial Derek lived in later. "But why, Scott!? This is like the most epically awesome thing to happen in your life in like, ever!"

Scott started sputtering, eyes wide and hands waving as half-formed excuses started falling out of his mouth. Proving that Scott was still in shock and hadn't had the proper amount of time to sit back and see all the tasty benefits to the situation. All of which he was ready to start listing as soon as Scott stopped to breath. Derek sank onto Stiles' bed with a groan, one arm flung over his face that Stiles suspected was hiding a blush, "Why do I bother with you two?"

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome  
**

**A Word**: True friends are mean friends.

.

* * *

.

Scott was an awesome friend. He really, really was. That's why he didn't walk away when Stiles drug him away from the lunch line and into an empty classroom. It was also why he let Stiles vomit words at him for a good ten minutes without pointing out how hungry he was.

Well, it was also a little because it was kinda hilarious, but Scott never claimed to be a _ nice_ friend.

"But _why_ did you let us suck face for so long!?" Stiles whisper-wailed his face a solid shade of red Scott had never seen before.

Because Scott was such an awesome friend he didn't say, "Because you need to get laid or get over that stupid crush you have on Derek before you drown everyone in your pheromones."

No because that would definitely trigger some sort of loud denial from Stiles that would get them both found and possibly miss lunch entirely. Plus he _was_ an awesome friend.

"We needed that Cupid thing distracted," Scott said instead as he gave Stiles the sort of grin that he'd been told looked encouraging and supportive. "Besides, I knew you could handle it."

The embarrassed blustering that produced let Scott know exactly how well Stiles wasn't handling it, but Scott didn't point out how many times Derek's name came up. Because Scott was an awesome friend who knew that the clue-by-four was about to come down hard on Stiles. He could wait to make fun of him for it all after he was done freaking out.

.

.


End file.
